A Fairy Tail
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Lucy was walking towards the guild hall. She couldn't wait to see everybody, especially Natsu, her boyfriend. When she woke up, she was in a good mood. Nothing could spoil this mood, except this... Hey guys, my first Fairy Tail one shot! NaLu slight NaLi in the beginning, Enjoy! Rated T because I'm Paranoid, :P (I also don't know what types of genres it should be, so sorry!)


Lucy was walking towards the guild hall. She couldn't wait to see everybody, especially Natsu, her boyfriend. When she woke up, she was in a good mood. Nothing could spoil this mood, except this.

Lucy opened the guild doors and her eyes widened, tears filling her eyes. Right in front of her, was her boyfriend, Natsu, kissing one of her best friends, Lisanna, passionately. Natsu looked up and saw Lucy.

"Lucy! I can explain!" He tried to state that Lisanna pushed herself into him and they kissed. Lisanna would never do that to her... would she? This must mean that Natsu's lying.

"I don't believe you." She told him and ran out of the guild hall crying. What she didn't see, was Lisanna smirking. Lucy ran home and grabbed her bag. Loki came out using his own magic.

"Lucy... Are you ok? -Hime" Loki asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail for awhile. Please give Master Makorav this letter." Lucy told him, handing a sealed letter to her lion spirit. Loki nodded and left. Lucy walked out of the door of her small apartment and towards the Forrest. Soon, her Fairy Tail mark disappeared from her hand and Loki re-appeared.

"He told me to tell you that once you have left Magnolia, your guild mark will disappear. And I think you already know that." he says, looking at her hand.

"He also says that your welcome to come back to the guild at anytime." He finished. Lucy nodded.

"Thank you Loki, you may leave now." Lucy tells him and he disappears in a flash of golden particles. Lucy continued to walk through the Forrest. She heard her name called from behind her. Lucy's eyes widened. It's Natsu! Lucy broke into a run. She was dodging trees from left and right.

Lucy heard a roar. Her feet grinded into the dirt. She looked in the direction she heard the roar. She looked behind her and couldn't hear Natsu anymore. She started to walk to where she heard the roar. Lucy walked into a wide clearing. In the middle she couldn't believe her eyes. There, in the middle, was a blackish grey dragon with golden eyes. The dragon had white tipped scales, the dragon's tail had a music note at the tip, and on the music note, was a star.

"Dr-Dragon!" Lucy screamed out. The dragon looked surprised.

"Layla? Is that you?" the dragon asked Lucy. Lucy looked confused.

"I'm her daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, died 7 7, X777. The same day the dragons disappeared." Lucy told the dragon. The dragon looked sad after hearing the news of Layla's death.

"I'm Musica Cygnus. The Celestial Music Dragon. Me and your mom were great friends. Say, I believe your mother once told me, that she wished for me to teach you Dragon Slaying Magic, a Lost Magic few know... Though, it smells like you already know about it, since you reek of Igneel's scent." Cygnus told me.

"I'm his son's mate... No... I was his mate..." Lucy told her sadly. Cygnus looks at Lucy sadly.

"Well, I'll teach you Celestial Music Dragon Slayer Magic, then you can go show him up! You'll be much more powerful than others because I'm technically two elements, Music and Celestial." Cygnus told her, Lucy's eyes widened.

"Really!? I would love to learn Dragon Slayer Magic!" Lucy exclaimed. Cygnus smiled the best way any dragon could.

"Alright! We start right away!"

1 year later...

A bleached blonde haired girl walked towards the Guild door. Her ocean blue eyes darted from left to right nervously. She wore a black tank top with white music notes all over. She had on short- short white denim shorts that almost ended near her butt. On her feet, she had on long blackish gray boots that hugged her slim thighs, the laces were white with a tint of pink that seemed to go well with the rest of her outfit. She had her long waist-length hair in a ponytail and out of her face.

She timidly opened the guild doors. She looks around and when she spots the guild master, she smiles. She walks over to him. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Can we speak in private?" The blonde girl asks the master. He smiles, nodding, knowing who she is. They walk up to the master's office and shut the door.

"Master, I'm home!" Lucy exclaims. Master Makorav laughs.

"My dear child, so much has happened since you left. But I must tell you one thing before you find out from anyone else. Natsu has a new mate." Master Makorav told Lucy. Lucy felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"W-Who is it?" She asks. He looks at the door, then back at Lucy.

"Lisanna." Lucy growled. That back-stabbing bitch... So Natsu was telling the truth. Lucy's hair and eye color changed due to her anger. Her eye color was now a blood red and her hair was a dark black. A golden brown cat flew in threw the window.

"L-Lucy! Control your anger! We don't need you destroying the place!" Cygnus, Lucy's exceed, cried out. Makorav look at his child as her hair and eye color returned to normal. Her blood red eyes turned a chocolate brown and her hair a honey gold blond. She looked just like she used to.

"So, Lucy, it looks like your a powerful Dragon Slayer." he told her. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I'm the Celestial Music Dragon Slayer, I have two elements, celestial and music." She told him.

"I want to come home Master." Lucy said and smiled. Master Makorav smiled back.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" He told her and placed her Fairy Tail insignia where she wanted it.

"As in honor of the Dragon Slayers, I want my guild mark to be on my right shoulder in white with a black outline!" Lucy said happily as her new guild mark was placed on her shoulder.

"Ne, Cygnus, shall we go say hello to some of my old friends?" Lucy asked her exceed as the cat perched itself on top of Lucy's head. Cygnus nodded and the both of them and Master Makorav walked out after receiving their guild marks. Master cleared his throat for everbodycto listen and look up at us. Everyones eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Now listen you brats! We have a former guild member re-joining Fairy Tail and a new exceed member aswell. Please welcome Cygnus and welcome back Our very own Lucy Heartfilia!" Master called out. Just as he said my name, Team Natsu came into the guild hall, they looked confused as to why everybody was cheering, then Natsu's eyes widened when Levy called out to Lucy.

"L-Lu-chan! I missed you!" Levy cried out and hugged Lucy. Lucy hugged back. Happy circled her head and was saying hi to Cygnus.

"Luce..." With Lucy's Dragon hearing, she heard Natsu say her name.

"Yeah, that's my name, now go run along to your new mate, and leave me behind. I'll find a new mate soon." Lucy snarled at him with out turning her back on Levy.

"Lu-chan, how did you hear him? He's all the way at the door." Levy asked.

"That's because I'm a Dragon Slayer." Lucy told her. The guild gasped when they heard.

"Lucy, your a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked. Lucy never answered though.

"Lu-chan, what's your element." Levy asked her. Lucy finally smiled.

"You mean my elements? I'm a first generation Celestial-Music Dragon Slayer. Since one of my elements is music, my dragon hearing is a lot more sensitive than other Dragon Slayers." Lucy informed. Levy nodded at the information.

"How did you meet your dragon, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy smiled at Wendy, happy to see her.

"I was running from Natsu- Eh... I meant I was running from a fatso... Yeah, that's right." Lucy said quickly. Lucy felt arms around her waist as they hoisted her over there shoulder. Lucy growled Natsu's scent.

"Natsu... Put me down!" Lucy growled, getting angry, which meant her eyes turned red and her hair turned black. Cygnus instantly noticed. She flew over and started pounding on Natsu's head.

"Are you a baka?! You have to put her down! Now! If she gets any angrier, she can kill us all!" Natsu still didn't listen. Cygnus growled and took her partner from his shoulder and flew off.

"Happy!" Natsu called out. The blue exceed flew over and grabbed Natsu.

"AYE!" He said and flew off after them. Lucy was contemplating the current situation. Her eyes widen. Cygnus looked behind them and saw Natsu and Happy flying after them. She looked down.

"Geeze Lucy, what did you see in him?" Lucy looked up.

"He's a nice guy, cares for his nakama, doesn't back down from a fight until death, most of all I think I love him still. After hearing that he had a new mate, my heart broke, but since he's chasing me, not her, I'm guessing since there are two mates to chose from, me and Lisanna. I'm guessing that the Dragon Slayer will choose the mate that means the most to him or her. It's nice to know that he still cares about me, even though I left for a year." Lucy told her.

"Ok, Cygnus, you can put me down. I've cooled off." Lucy told her exceed. Cygnus slowed down and set Lucy by the river. Lucy heard Natsu land. She turned around to be greeted by a hug.

"Uh?" She gasped out.

"Luce... You have no idea how much I've missed you... But, what I told you that day wasn't a lie, Lisanna really did try to brake us apart." Natsu told her. Lucy smiled as she hugged Natsu back.

"I know, I found that out from Master. At first I was angry, I thought you chose her over me, your soul-mate, since Dragon Slayers can only have one mate, I figured you chose me after you chased after me." She told him.

"I don't think Lisanna is gonna be happy about this." Natsu told her, she nodded. They walked back to the guild, hand in hand. Everyone looked anxious. When they saw Lucy and Natsu walk in holding hands, the whole guild erupted into cheers. Only one was not happy for the couple, and that one was Lisanna.


End file.
